


マークの"フレディ・ベア"(Translation of "Morgan's Freddy-Bear" by curseofgrima)

by Yasumin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Young Morgan
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumin/pseuds/Yasumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: What if Robin gave a teddy bear to Morgan on his first birthday and named it Freddy-bear? Frederick is certainly not amused, but he would accept it for the sake of the little boy who loves to follow him around with the stuffed animal in toe.</p><p>Translation: マーク1歳の誕生日に、ルフレが"フレディ・ベア"と名付けたテディベアをプレゼントしたら？フレデリクは明らかに不本意ながらも、その名前を受け入れることでしょう。ぬいぐるみを手に、父にまとわりつくのが大好きな息子のために。</p>
            </blockquote>





	マークの"フレディ・ベア"(Translation of "Morgan's Freddy-Bear" by curseofgrima)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgan's Freddy-Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301497) by [curseofgrima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofgrima/pseuds/curseofgrima). 



> I got permission of translating this fic from curseofgrima-san. Thank you very much!  
> In Japan, Frederick's nick name is "Frede-niku" (niku means meat), while in English version he is called "Freddy-bear". This is a story of Morgan's stuffed animal which is named "Freddy-bear". I'm pretty sure you will enjoy this sweet but sometimes sad story.
> 
> Thank you so much for those who left Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> こちらは、curseofgrimaさんによる小説「Morgan's Freddy-Bear」の翻訳です。翻訳の許可をくださった作者様のご厚意に心より感謝申し上げます。  
> 日本ではフレデリクさんの愛称が「フレデ肉さん」ですが、海外版では「テディベア」をもじって「Freddy-bear」と訳されています。「フレディ・ベア」と名付けられたマークのぬいぐるみにまつわる、おかしくてちょっと切ないお話をどうぞお楽しみください。
> 
> 「Kudos」を押してくださった方々、ありがとうございます！

「くま！」ぬいぐるみを手渡されたマークは、はしゃいで笑った。

「ただのくまさんではありませんよ、マーク」人差し指を振りながらルフレはいたずらっぽく微笑む。「これは”フレディ・ベア”です」

その情けないあだ名を耳にしてしかめ面で振り返ったのは、夫のフレデリクだ。 「ルフレさん、今何と？」

父親がなぜそんな顔をしているのかは分からなかったけれど、「この可愛い”フレディ・ベア”は、マークへのプレゼントです」と言う母親と一緒に、マークもきゃっきゃっと笑った。

フレデリクは片手で顔を撫で下ろしながらため息をついて、首を振る。そして「全く…。 他に良い名前はなかったのですか？」 とぼやくと、少し不機嫌そうに腕を組んだ。

「とっても可愛い名前だと思いませんか、フレデリクさん。 お店でこの子を見たとき、ぴったりだと思って。 マークもそう思うでしょう？」 彼の体と同じくらい大きなテディベアを笑顔で抱きしめる息子に、ルフレは愛おしそうなまなざしを向ける。 マークは母親を見て嬉しそうな笑い声を上げた。そして、納得いかないというように片眉をつり上げている父親に気付くと手を叩いて喜んだ。

大きなため息をつくと、フレデリクは息子の隣にひざまずいて、彼のくしゃくしゃの頭をなでた。その手が、ふわふわの髪の中にうずまる。 「私の可愛いナイト。あなたがそんなに嬉しいのなら、今回は母さんに降伏することにしましょうか」 マークのあごを軽くつつくと腰を上げて、皿の上にかけられていた銀のカバーを外す。そこから現れたのは、とびきりおいしそうなケーキだった。「1歳の誕生日おめでとう、マーク」

両の手でケーキをたいらげる主人の隣に、“フレディ・ベア”は座っていた。その間じゅう、父親も母親も笑いを絶やすことはなかった。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
そのぬいぐるみの名前は気にならなくなったと思い込んでいたフレデリクだが、ほどなくして、事あるごとに耳にするようになる。 これまで彼の愛称は、2人きりのときにルフレが呼ぶだけだった。それなのに今や彼の息子が、だれかれ構わず、大事な”フレディ・ベア”のことを何かにつけて話すようになったのだ。 かくれんぼをしているときに「”フレディ・ベア”、どこにいるの？」と呼びかけたり、"フレディ・ベア"と空想の世界でごっこ遊びをしたりするのである。 かのぬいぐるみが勇敢な騎士であることは疑いようがなかった。マークは彼の驚くべき偉業を、いくつも知っているのだから。 その偉業はすべて、もちろんのこと、”フレディ・ベア”の優秀なる戦術家マークのおかげだった(マークが舌ったらずに「戦術家」というのが、フレデリクはいつだっておかしくてしょうがなかった)。 そのさまは可愛らしいものだったが、大事な”フレディ・ベア”について誰かがマークにたずねるとき、いつも反応してしまうことにフレデリクは次第にうんざりするようになる。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
マークが成長するにつれ、ぬいぐるみの名前を聞く回数も増えていく。それを耳にするだけで恥ずかしい思いをすることはなくなっていたフレデリクだが、彼の部下が”フレディ・ベア”に言及するときにはいら立ちを覚えていた。 そして、ルフレが自分に向けて"フレディ・ベアさん"と呼びかけるたびに、背筋に鋭い怒りが走るのだった。

「あのような名前をテディベアに付けたのは、大間違いでしたよ」ある晩、一緒に洗濯物を畳みながらフレデリクは妻にそうこぼした。

「そうでしょうか？ 私は大好きですよ。 フレデリクさんはぶつぶつ言いながら、私が思ったより”テディベア”と呼んでいるみたいですけど」 ルフレはにこりと笑って、不満げな視線をよこす夫にウインクを返す。「マークはあの子が大好きなんですよ、フレデリクさん。 あのぬいぐるみを、父さんみたいに大きくて、強くて、すごいって思っているんです。 この間、一緒に本を読もうと思ったら、マークがお部屋を片付けてて。 机に散らかりっぱなしの紙とか絵は、いつも父さんに言われないと片付けませんよね。どうしたのか聞いたら、マークは『”フレディ・ベア”に言われたから』だって言うんですよ」

不機嫌な様子を隠そうと、フレデリクは妻の顔から目をそらした。 自分の白いシャツを1枚畳んだ後、肩をおろして、首の後ろをさする。 遅かれ早かれ、フレデリクはあの愛称に慣れなければならなかった。それに、マークが”フレディ・ベア”をたいそう気に入っているのは、大好きな父親を重ねているからだということも分かった。だが、まだ認めたわけではない。

「ね、とっても可愛い名前でしょう？”フレディ・ベア”さん」

フレデリクは、ため息をつくように、また困惑したように、吐息をもらした。 「確かにそうですが、だからこそですよ、そのように呼ばれるのが嫌なのは。 私は立派な大人で、テディベアではないのですよ」

「その胸にとってもかわいいハートを秘めた、ふくれっ面の熊さん、ですね」

「かわいい、ですって？」 フレデリクは不快な様子で聞き返す。

「だってフレデリクさんは、自警団の皆さんに手袋を編んでたくらいですよ。それに、クロムさんとリズさんをマークと同じようにお世話してるじゃないですか。 マークは5歳なんですよ」 ルフレは夫をふざけて小突く。しかめ面で身を離した彼の様子に笑って、 もう一度、と両手を伸ばすも、手首を掴まれてベッドに押し倒された。  
  
「私にはあまり面白いこととは思えませんね」ルフレを見下ろして、フレデリクは不満げにつぶやく。

「私は好きですよ」ルフレは体を起こして、夫の鼻に軽く口付けた。「”フレディ・ベア”さん」

妻のからかいにもう我慢ならなくて、フレデリクは怒りを露わにした。「熊は洗濯物など畳みません」そう言ってまだ手付かずのシャツに手を伸ばすと、ルフレに投げてよこす。 「残りは頼みますよ。 夕飯に取り掛からないといけませんから」

腹を立てるのは、今度はルフレの番だった。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
そんなある日のこと。フレデリクには追加で片付ける仕事があったので、その晩はルフレがマークを寝かしつけることになっていた。クロムとリズのためにその仕事を済ませなくてはぐっすり眠れそうにない、というのがフレデリクの主張だった。 いつもは、どんなに短くてもせめて「おやすみ」と声をかけるために少しだけ顔を出すフレデリクだったが、その日はドアの前で足を止めた。マークが、ルフレに泣きついていることが分かったからだ。

「目は大きくて、赤くて...翼が6つもあって、空が見えなくなるくらい大きかったんだ！」マークは母親のひざの上で、涙ながらに訴える。「僕にずっと話しかけてて…何かを命令してきたんだ」

「それは、どんなことですか？」マークが今まで聞いたことのないような驚いた口ぶりでルフレは問いかける。その理由が、フレデリクにはよく分かった。

「え...えーと...」マークは混乱した様子で、頭を手で押さえた。 「わからないんだ。 何て言ってたかはっきり思い出せないけど、とにかく怖くて... もう、あんな夢は見たくないよ」

ルフレは、息子の前髪をかき分けて、あごを上に向かせる。2人の目が重なった。「どんなに怖かったかよくわかりますよ、マーク。 前は母さんもよく、怖い夢を見ていましたから」

「本当に？」 マークはぐずりながら聞き返す。

「はい。 今でも、ときどき見ることがあります。でももう怖くありません。なぜだかわかりますか？」 マークが不思議そうに首を振ると、ルフレは後ろから彼のテディベアを取り出して言った。「大きくて頼もしい”フレディ・ベア”が、母さんを見守っていてくれるからですよ。そう、ちょうどこの子みたいに」

マークはテディベアをつかんで抱きしめた。そうすることで、まるで不安から逃れられるかのように。「父さんみたいに…」

ルフレは微笑んで、マークに鼻歌を歌った。

ドアの向こうには、大きな温もりに胸を震わせて、目頭を熱くするフレデリクの姿があった。

  
  


「マーク」フレデリクがマークに声をかけたのは、自分の作った朝食を彼が食べているときだった。

「なあに、父さん」マークは皿から顔を上げて、卵をほおばったまま答える。父が厳しい顔をしているのに気付くと、慌てて口を閉じてそれを飲み込んだ。

「これは、マーク...」言い直す前に、一呼吸おく。「いえ、”フレディ・ベア”へのプレゼントです」

「なに、 なに？」 マークは椅子から勢いよく立ち上がると、ぬいぐるみを父親に渡す。 そして、フレデリクがポケットから小さな茶色いリボンを取り出してテディベアの首元に結ぶ様子を、はしゃぎながら見つめた。まさに父親と同じ格好に 「一緒だね！」 とマークは指をさす。

「よく見てご覧なさい」 フレデリクが片側のリボンの裾を引くと、そこには水色の糸で「フレディ・ベア」という刺繍が施されていた。

「すごいよ、父さん！ 僕、とっても気に入っちゃった！」 と息をはずませるマークは、テディベアを上機嫌で抱きしめる。そして、大きな瞳で父親を見上げて言った。 「ありがとう、父さん」

フレデリクの表情を見て妻が優しく微笑んだことに、彼は気付くこともなかった。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
それからというもの、マークはどこへでもテディベアを連れて行くようになった。 ウードやシンシアと大冒険に出かけるときも、ジェロームの竜に乗せてもらっているときも、ルキナと剣技を競うときも、”フレディ・ベア”は常にマークの傍にあった。 マークが、テディベアを持ち歩くには少し大きくなりすぎて、古びたぬいぐるみには少しこたえる状況に身を置くことになるまで、ずっと。 テディベアを肌身離さず持ち歩く、可愛いマークのままでいてほしいと願っていたけれど、ルフレは次第に理解していった。彼は成長し、日ごとフレデリクに似ていくことを。

寂しさを覚えていたのはルフレだけではない。 フレデリクは、マークの部屋を通りかかるたびによくテディベアが目に入り、彼をじっと見つめるのだった。 ときに、彼を棚から下ろして、ちょっとした会話をすることもあった。

「歳を取ったようですね、あなたも私も」マークを腕に抱いているとき。マークを肩車しているとき。マークに槍を教えているとき。ルフレとチェスをしているマークを眺めているとき。そのひとつひとつを思い出すたび、懐かしさにため息をついて呟いた。 彼は立派に成長して、それは誇らしいことではあったけれど、フレデリクは密かに恋しく思っていた。「可愛いナイト」を守るために、その腕の中にあったぬいぐるみと、そしてフレデリクが必要とされていた日々のことを。 「ここの糸がほつれていますね。それにこの埃は、髪に白いものが混ざりかけている私のようですよ」フレデリクは静かに笑う。

自室の棚に飾られているテディベアが、まるで新品のように手直しされているのに気付くと、マークは微笑んだ。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
盛夏が終わって、長く経ったころ、フレデリクはついに晩年を迎えようとしていた。彼はクロムとリズの側近を辞そうとしなかったため、ルフレは常に付き添って無理をさせないよう努めた。フレデリクが主君と国に仕えることを何より愛しているのは誰もが認めるところだったから、若かりしころにはふさわしかった彼の習慣を完全にやめさせることはできなかったのだ。夫妻はイーリスについてクロムと議論を交わし続け、ルキナは父の傍らで事の道程を見極められるくらいに成長した。子供たちの多くは家庭を持ち始めていたが、マークもそのうちの1人で、 彼の両親はこの上なくそれを誇りに感じていた。

  
  


年月を経るにつれ、フレデリクの様子はよくなるどころか、悪くなる一方だった。ある年の厳しい冬、ついに事態は最悪の方向へ向かう。フレデリクの容態は悪化し、ベッドから起き上がることすらほとんどかなわなくなったのだ。ルフレは、少しでも仕事をさせないよう必死で、何があってもフレデリクの傍にいたが、繰り返しこう口にしていた。「この病気を治せるのは、きっとフレデリクさん自身です」と。リズだって、何もすることはできなかった。弱りきった体がむしばまれているのは、ひとえに年齢を重ねたことが原因だったのだから。

この冬の日々、マークは"フレディ・ベア"をよく持ち歩いていた。ときには、父の看病で夜なべをしている母の傍に。ぐっすりとはいかなかったけれど、ルフレは”フレディ・ベア”を抱いて眠りにつくのだった。そしてルフレが抱いていないとき、マークは再び彼をどこへでも連れて行った。それができないときは、自らの子に託して。”フレディ・ベア”はまるでお守りのようで、 強く抱きしめていれば父親は大丈夫と信じることができたのだ。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
やがて、春が訪れた。

行き違うように、フレデリクはこの世を去った。

涙を流すマークを、ルフレと”フレディ・ベア”は強く抱きしめるのだった。

父親との最後の会話は、普段と変わらなかった。まるで何事もなかったかのように。フレデリクは、もう一度マークを「私の可愛いナイト」と呼んで、子供たちの頭を撫でた。そしてルフレにたしなめられながらも、彼らを高く抱え上げた。

なぜ、彼は旅立ってしまったのか。彼はクロムのグレートナイトで、守護神たる存在ではなかったのか。その主君と軍師とともに、逆境に打ち勝つ、屈強な騎士だったのではなかったか。 決して体を休めようとしないし、痛みを見せようとしない。フレデリクはそういう人間だった。リベラは言った――周囲に知らせていたよりも、彼の状態はおそらくずっと悪かったのだろう、と。

その晩、小さな"フレディ・ベア"は、マークをずっと見守っていた。それはマークが知り得る、大好きな父の最後の安らぎだった。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
それから、長い、長い年月が過ぎ去って。青と白の鎧をまとった騎士が、小さなテディベアを息子に渡す。自分たちの国を何よりも愛した軍師、聖王、王子、姫、そして騎士から成る自警団の話とともに。彼らが戦った竜の伝説は本当なのかと尋ねる息子に、彼はめったに見せない笑顔で、数世代にわたり聖王の血統に仕えた勇敢な先祖について語る。そして少年は、その話を誇らしく聞きながら、テディベアを胸に抱きしめるのだ。

首のボウタイに"フレディ・ベア"と刺繍された、そのぬいぐるみを。

  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
